


Something Something Clever Pun About Bodyswapping

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bodyswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's a very short bodyswap fic. That's it.





	Something Something Clever Pun About Bodyswapping

"For the love of god, stop grabbing my chest."

Sonny looks down. His hands--well, technically _Rafael's_ hands--are cupping Rafael's pecs. "I refuse to be shamed for this," Sonny says. "You know how I feel about your chest. And you know how much I feel--"

"I will shave your head if you finish that pun," Rafael interrupts. "Do not test me."

"Aww, Rafael, what would you pull on during sex, then?" Sonny asks.

"One of your stupid legs," Rafael says as he shifts position for the third time in the last ten minutes. "How the hell do you even sit with these things?"

"You gotta open your legs. It's the only way to fit in most chairs," Sonny replies. 

"And here I thought you were just really eager for me to notice your dick."

Sonny shrugs. "Not saying I didn't use it as a distraction technique once or twice."

"Fucking knew it," Rafael mutters.

Sonny's phone rings, and he shakes it at Rafael. "That's the doc." He answers it. "Hey, Doc...Yeah, this is Sonny...same as when we called an hour ago...Oh. Okay. That's not bad. What's the timeline look like?...Cool. Okay. Have a good one."

"Well," Rafael asks when Sonny disconnects the call.

"The doc made some calls. The first people to report body swapping with someone have swapped back, no medical intervention necessary. Looks like we've got anywhere between eight and twelve hours before we can expect the same."

Rafael throws his--well, _Sonny's_ \--head back and groans. "Fantastic. I'm stuck on your wobble-ass giraffe legs for the rest of the day. What am I supposed to do?"

"You could take something down from the top of a cabinet," Sonny offers with faux-sweetness. "It'll probably be very exciting for you."

"Oh, go fuck yourself," Rafael replies, but there's no heat in it.

"Or we could do that," Sonny offers, his grin going wicked. "Could be fun to drive each other crazy knowing how to get ourselves off the fastest."

"That is incredibly juvenile," Rafael says.

"That's not a rejection."

Rafael slants his own wicked grin to Sonny. "No, it's not," he agrees. He attempts to jump up from the couch but falls backwards instead, Sonny's different center of gravity knocking him off-balance just like it had when they'd woken up and discovered they'd somehow swapped bodies.

"You know, watching you move, I can understand now how I look ridiculous when I run," Sonny says, standing up and holding out his hand to get Rafael to his feet.

"Well, at least this whole weird experience has been good for something," Rafael replies, but he's smiling when Sonny stops halfway to kissing him and realizes he needs to stand on his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this on curiouscat, and I laughed my ass off. I've never actually written one of these before, and bodyswap was a major THING when I first got into fandom way back when. Cross it off the bucket list!


End file.
